Present business scenario poses formidable challenges in creating and maintaining single index for the entire stream of records that a repository can house. For example, an organization having huge employee list where each employee have a different representation of his/her record maintained across enterprise-wide department computer systems may lead to an enormous amount of undesirable duplication—wasting of storage resources. Thus for organizations that house such data in multiple repositories, obtaining a unified view of a unique data, a data that should probably be merged into one object to create a one unique record, is quiet a tedious task.
In existing implementations, creating a unified version of data, to say, a master data has been attempted, but the effort expended in managing quality of voluminous data records along with maintaining an optimal speed of data-duplication for determining the correct match dwarfed the significance of such attempt. Existing solutions have observed difficulty in integrating different master data models since the chance of master data getting trapped in different systems was typically high.
Furthermore, the constraint of real time identification of previous records to gauge and eliminate the duplicate ones, effected accuracy of systems, costs and performance of business units. In summary, existing computer systems and methods lack effective mechanisms for performing data matching in a way that allows the system to utilize actions associated with the data objects, to determine duplicity of records. Because of the limitations described above there is a need for a cost effective and viable system and method to match similar master data records in real time and thereon present a unified view of such data.